powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved
is the eighteenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis A new Youkai named Otoroshi appears with the ability to control minds, and Yakumo acts rather oddly about him. Plot One morning, the Ninningers (sans Yakumo) receive a postcard from Kinji, who is on vacation in Hawaii. Suddenly, their Gama Gama Guns go off as Youkai Otoroshi is created where Yakumo is. As the Ninningers arrive, Otoroshi uses his Otoroshi Beam to control Takaharu and Fuuka, although the effect quickly wears off. Saying he isn't feeling it today, the Youkai takes off. Back at the dojo, the team analyzes Otoroshi and comes to the conclusion that as he can only control one person at a time for a short period, one of them should be the bait, whom Takaharu will hold off, as the others defeat Otoroshi. With an oddly strange attitude, Yakumo volunteers as bait. While the idea sounds good on paper, the plan goes haywire as the controlled Yakumo breaks free from Takaharu's grasp to attack the others. Otoroshi's control also lasts longer, and the two retreat. Through more research, the team believes that Yakumo isn't being controlled and is simply acting like he is to prevent Otoroshi from using his Otoroshi Beam. While Yakumo is massaging Otoroshi, it is revealed to the audience that the latter was created using a lawnmower given to him by Harukaze Katou (named "Carly", after the brand of the lawnmower "Shiba Shiba Carly") when he was traveling overseas in high school. Through looking into Yakumo's garden magazine and finding his name printed on Otoroshi, Kasumi quickly figures this out (much to the Youkai's surprise). Ultimately, he gives up on his lawnmower and attacks Otoroshi, who summons a horde of Jukkarage. Amidst the battle, Yakumo uses the Goton Nin Shuriken to reflect the Otoroshi Beam, resulting in the Youkai controlling himself and destroying all of the Jukkarage in confusion. Yakumo then proceeds to destroy Otoroshi. After Otoroshi is defeated, he grows and uses the Otoroshi Beam to disable Shurikenjin Drago and Shurikenjin UFO. Takaharu then reveals he forgot to give Kinji Surfermaru's Shuriken and summons him (along with Kinji in the middle of a meal). Suddenly transforming into StarNinger as Shurikenjin Surfer is created, Kinji proposes the theory of separating the Youkai from the object by targeting the Sealing Shuriken, which Yakumo found earlier during the massage session. Yakumo shoves Takaharu out of the control deck and strikes Otoroshi's forehead, returning Carly to its normal state. As Yakumo returns to mowing, Kinji is about to leave when the others, wanting to help, decide for them all to visit Yoshitaka on the subject of Kinji being his student. As the episode ends, Lion Ha-Oh appears in a deep fog. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Yokai Otoroshi: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, UFO (UFOmaru), Surfer (Surfermaru) *AoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Water Setting), AoNinger (Ninja Flash), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35 . *'Viewership': 4.4% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 18 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 17' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 5''' **'''Red: 4 **'Green': 2 **'Yellow': 4 DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!, Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved, Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky and Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢八雲が愛した妖怪｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢八雲が愛した妖怪｣